


and in the night, we'll wish this never ends

by SamiraScamander



Category: Absentia (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I really love them, Young Emily, and even then i will fight u, anyway emily is bi and you CANNOT TELL ME OTHERWISE, emily has a really great relationship with her dad and I LOVE IT SO MUCH, pry it from my cold lifeless hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamiraScamander/pseuds/SamiraScamander
Summary: emily opens up about a crush. she and her dad have a heartfelt conversation
Relationships: Emily Byrne & Warren Byrne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	and in the night, we'll wish this never ends

**Author's Note:**

> anyway emily is bi no u cannot change my mind.

The door opened quietly. She smiled. It was past her bedtime, but she just couldn’t leave any sooner. If Emily was lucky, her parents would both be asleep and Jack up in his room and no one would notice anything.

Yeah, like that would work. She can spot the dim lights near the couch and sighs. No need trying to be quiet now.

“Where were you?”, Warren asked.

Emily opened her mouth to answer, but closes it soon enough after again. No excuse would do here, and she’s not ready to lie to him right now. She just felt so _good_ , she doesn’t want anything to ruin that at the moment.

“Are you okay?”, he asked after a minute of silence. He patted on the space on the couch next to him, and it felt to her like he somehow sensed that this was something personal that she hadn’t quite figured out yet, something she just couldn’t respond to with her usual ‘I don’t care’ attitude.

He hugged her, and she sinks deeper into his arms.

“You know you can always talk to me about anything. I’m here to listen if you want to talk. It’s okay if you don’t want to as well, just know the offer stands. I love you so much.”, he whispered in her hair, getting ready to release her again and say goodnight.

She’s overcome by the words of her dad, and she’s crying and Warren just held her closer to him.

After a few minutes, she looked up at him.

“I’ve been out on a date. That’s why I’m late today. I’ve been out with Abby.”

“Abby, who’s also in your class?”, he asked and smiled at her.

“Yeah.”

“She’s a good kid. I see her sometimes when I visit her mom at the bakery.”

Emily smiled.

“She’s really cute, and she has the most beautiful red hair, and she can draw really well, and she reads the same books as me even though I never met anyone who even _knows_ them. Abby’s hilarious and tonight we just sat in the empty park and just talked, and it was _amazing._ Dad, how do I get her to like me back? I like her soo much.”, she said with tears in her eyes and buries her face in his shoulder.

Warren’s heart broke at the sight. She is exposed to the hurt and pain of love already, but she’s only 16, and he just wanted to protect her for a little longer, but he tells her that she’s wonderful and Abby will realize how amazing she is all on her own.

“There's no way to make someone like you, but of course you could invite her to do something together, something she likes, or you could go to the movies or invite her over for dinner and if she doesn’t see how great you are, I’ll be here for you“

One thing Emily always loved about her dad is how well he knew her. He knew when she wants physical comfort and when she’s uncomfortable with it, loved how mindful he was of what she needs to hear versus what she just wants to hear and how honest he was with her and looked at her with such pure love in his eyes she can only cuddle further in his chest and blend out the world for a few minutes more.


End file.
